Chronology
Chronology (Timeline) of Bionic-Related Events This Chronology page is a representation of the chronological sequence of bionic-related events (past and future). Image:Titlecard-sixmilman.jpg|The Six Million Dollar Man Image:Titlecard-bionicwoman.jpg|The Bionic Woman 18th Century =1726= * A group of alien scientists sets up a colony within the San Andreas mountain region. * The legend of Sasquatch begins. 19th Century 20th Century =1927= * May 3 - James Sommers (Jaime's biological father, future OSI agent) born. =1930= * Oct 26 - Ann Sommers (Jaime's biological mother, future OSI agent) born. * ' Aug 08' - Oscar Goldman born. =1941= *'Feb 5' - Steve Austin is born. (Author's note: The production designer on the episode "Ghostly Teletype" made an error on the date of Steve's birth on his driver's license giving the date of death in 1942.) * Dec 7 - Sam Goldman, the older brother of Oscar Goldman, is killed while stationed in Hawaii during the attack on Pearl Harbor. =1942= * Carl Austin, the father of Steve Austin, is killed when his plane was attacked by Japanese fighters during on a top-secret courier mission over the Himalayas. =1945= * Jaime Sommers is born. =1948= * Carl Franklin, son of Dr. Franklin is born. =1951= * Trish Hollander born. =1958= * Dec 31 - Steve and Jaime kiss for the first time at Steve's senior class New Year's party. =1959= * Steve Austin graduates high school. * Steve goes to college. * In college, Steve Austin rooms with John Perry for at least two years, writes a song. * Oscar Goldman joins OSI. * Steve meets and befriends his football team mate, Larry Bronco. =1960= * Dr. Franklin begins his employment at the OSI. =1961= * Apr 16 - OSI undercover agents James and Ann Sommers, Jaime's parents, were killed (presumably murdered) in a car accident. (Author's note: The production designer on the episode "Jaime's Mother" made an error on the dates on James' and Ann's headstones, giving their dates of death as 1966.) * Jim Elgin and Helen Elgin become the legal guardians of Jaime Sommers. =1962= * Oscar Goldman serves as Executive First Officer under the command of Admiral Richter during The Cuban Missile Crisis. They spend four days and nights on duty during the Cuban Missile Crisis. * Apr 14 - Jaime's Senior Prom (Aladin's Lamp) at Ojai High School; as seen in Jaime's scrapbook in Mirror Image (Author's Note: Another usual blunder from the production designer by screwing up the dates) * Jaime Sommers graduates high school; goes to Carnegie Tech majoring in education while playing tennis. =1963= ]] ]] * Steve Austin joins the Army out of college; spends several months flying choppers during the Vietnam War until his chopper was shot down. * Larry Bronco is drafted by the NFL. =1964= * Karen divorces Steve Austin (doesn't tell Steve she's pregnant). * Steve Austin transfers to Air Force and becomes a test pilot for the SR-71 and other aircrafts at Lackland for OTS. * During his career in the Air Force, Steve also befriends Fred Sloan. =1965= * Steve Austin joins NASA. * At NASA, Steve Austin catches Julian Richmond stealing components. Richmond's arrest leads him in Florida State Pen for 12 years. * Michael Austin, son of Steve Austin, is born. * Jul 26 - Kate Mason is born. =1970= * Dr. Franklin's employment at the OSI is terminated after too many continuing conflicts with his superior, Oscar Goldman. and Oscar Goldman]] =1971= * Karen Austin, Steve's ex-wife, Michael's mother, dies. * Steve and Jaime meet up for last time until they are reunited four years later. =1972= * Dec 07, 12:53AM - Steve Austin blasts off for the moon; walks on it four days later. * Dec 11 - Apollo 17 lands on the moon. * Dec 17, 2:24PM - Apollo 17 returns to Earth. * Bob Crandall embezzles money from his uncle, Horton Budge, to pay for wife Nora's medical bills. Budge finds out and makes Crandall be his chauffeur and sacrifice Christmas bonuses to pay him back. * Oliver Spencer proposes the Project Cyborg to the OSI Board of Directors. =1973= * While Steve Austin is test piloting an experimental aircraft, a malfunction causes a crash. Austin's injuries are so severe, he loses both legs and his right arm. He is also blinded in one eye. One of Austin's closest friends, Dr. Rudy Wells, a doctor and scientist, is a specialist in the newly emerging field of bionics. Oliver Spencer, who had recently proposed the Cyborg Project to the OSI's board of directors as a means of reducing agent casualties, is able to authorize the funding to take a severely injured Austin and rebuild him with bionics. Rudy Wells is ordered to perform the procedure on Austin. * Steve Austin goes on his first mission for the OSI . * Oscar Goldman is appointed director of the OSI, succeeding Oliver Spencer. * May 01 - Barney Hiller crashes race car, loses both arms and legs. (18 months prior to "Seven Million Dollar Man" episode) * Sep 12 - "Wine, Women and War" - August thru Sept. 12th * Nov 17 - "The Solid Gold Kidnapping" =1974= * Jan 18 - "Population: Zero" * Jan 25 - "Survival of the Fittest" * Feb 02 - "Operation Firefly" * Feb 08 ''' - "Day of the Robot" * '''Feb 22 - "Little Orphan Airplane" * Mar 01 - "Doomsday, and Counting" * Kelly Woods becomes the first American woman in space * Date of the telegram Jaime sends to Rona confirming her appearance at his tournament. * Mar 08 - "Eyewitness to Murder" * Mar 15 - "The Rescue of Athena One" * Mar 29 - "Dr. Wells is Missing" * Apr 05 - "The Last of the Fourth of Julys" * Apr 12 - "Burning Bright" * Apr 19 - "The Coward" * Apr 26 - "Run, Steve, Run" * Sep 13 - "Nuclear Alert" * Sep 20 - "The Pioneers" * Sep 27 - "Pilot Error" * Oct 04 - "The Pal-Mir Escort" * Nov 01 - "The Seven Million Dollar Man" - Steve Austin meets Barney Hiller, the world's second bionic man. * Nov 08 - "Straight On 'Til Morning" * Nov 15 - "The Midas Touch" * Nov 22 - "The Deadly Replay" * Dec 06 - "Act of Piracy" * Dec 13 - "Stranger in Broken Fork" * Dec 20 - "The Peeping Blonde" =1975= * Jan 10 - "The Cross-Country Kidnap" * Jan 17 - "Lost Love" * Jan 19 - "The Last Kamikaze" * Jan 26 - "Return of the Robot Maker" - Dr. Dolenz resurfaces one last time with a new robot duplicate of Oscar Goldman in tow. Goldman is kidnapped and replace with the robot impostor. The robot successfully steals several OSI top secret files until Steve solves the case and defeats the robot. Dolenz is finally taken into custody by the authorities. * Steve Austin relocates back to Ojai and buys a ranch. * Steve and Jaime are reunited after four years of no contact. * After a near fatal skydiving accident, Jaime Sommers receives bionic enhancements as authorized by Oscar Goldman and administered by Dr. Rudy Wells. * Peggy Callahan is hired by the OSI as Oscar Goldman's secretary. * Rudy Wells undergoes a complete makeover in appearence including a hair transplant. (Author's Note: How else do we explain Rudy's drastic change in appearence ?) * Sep 14 - Jaime revives but suffers amnesia-goes to Rudy's Colorado Springs complex. * Barney Hiller's bionics are temporarily reactivated. =1976= * Jan 11 - Jaime returns to Ojai, teaches at Ventura AFB in between OSI jobs. * Jaime Sommers officially becomes a part-time OSI agent. * Steve Austin encounters Bigfoot and the colony of alien scientists in the San Andreas mountain region. However his memories of their existence has been erased. * Dr. Franklin makes plans to build fembots, infiltrate the OSI and then steal the OSI Weather Device. He meets and strikes a deal with Russian finance minister Baron Constantine. With the money Constantine's board of directors funded Franklin, he was able to build his first fembot, which he named Katy. * Jun 01 - The Liberty Bell kidnapped by Robert Meyer - Steve saves it with help of Neils Lindstrom - federal prisoner. * Sep 01 - Philadelphia bomb squad captain Doug Witherspoon retires 3 months after helping save the Liberty Bell. * By orders of Dr. Franklin, Peggy Callahan and Lynda Wilson are put under surveillance by Katy and Rawlins. * Sep 19 - "The Return of Bigfoot" - Gillian, an alien colonists from San Andreas mountain, makes contact with Steve Austin. She revives his memories of his previous encounter and asks for his help against their struggle against a group of renegade colonists and Bigfoot. * Oct 27 - "Kill Oscar" - Baron Constantine is sent to Dr. Franklin's hidden complex to check on the progress of the investments from his board of directors. He is furious when Franklin reveals that he used the moneye to build his lab and several prototype fembots. He had little faith in the fembots' ability to infiltrate the OSI until Franklin pulled the mask off his fembot assistant Katy. * Oct 28 - Franklin begins phase 1 of his scheme to obtain the weather control device. Lynda Wilson and Peggy Callahan are abducted and replace by fembot duplicates. * Oct 29 - With his fembot spies in place, they easilly aranged Oscar Goldman to be an easy open. Soon enough Goldman was set up and easily kidnapped and held hostage along with Wilson and Callahan in Franklin's complex. * Franklin and Oscar stood face to face for the first time in seven years as Franklin taunts him and reveals his fembots and his plan to steal the weather control device. * Cheif Inspector Jack Hanson takes over the OSI and starts convened the top employees of the OSI for an interrogation on the events leading to Oscar’s abduction. The fembot of Callahan is very evasive in her answers to Hanson and contradictory to the conversations the real Callahan had with Jaime the day before. Jaime’s suspicions were aroused by the new, strange behavior from Callahan. That night, Jaime went to Callahan’s apartment, giving the appearance that she was apologizing for doubting her. She engages in a conversation about their past conversation acquaintances hoping to get imposter to commit a significant error, which she does. Franklin commands the fembot to capture Jaime and bring her in. Refusing to be taken prisoner, a fight breaks out between Jaime and the fembot. When Jaime attempted to escape through the front door, Katy was there waiting to intercept her. During their struggle, Jaime knocked the face mask off of Katy. Frightened by the menacing, inhuman sight of Katy and the fembot’s freakish strength,Jaime attempted to escape through a bedroom window. The extreme height caused severe damage to her bionic legs upon landing as she falls unconcious. * '''Dec 24' - Steve Austin meets greedy, penny-pinching industrialist Budge =1977= * Steve Austin encounters the first Russian Venus Space Probe. * August - While in prison awaiting trial, Dr.Franklin becomes ill. Before he has the chance to stand trial for his crimes, Franklin succumbs to his illnesses and dies in prison. * Sep 01 - Julian Richmond is released from prison. * Tammy Cross is abducted and replace by a fembot. * Julian Richmond hires a contract to kill Steve Austin and stop a rocket launch. * Sep 10 - "The Bionic Dog" * Oct ''' - "Dark Side of the Moon" * "Fembots in Las Vegas" * "Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II)" * "Dark Side of the Moon (Part II)" =1978= * '''Feb 06 - Steve Austin captured, made to believe it's 1984 * May 13 - "On the Run" (final episode of The Bionic Woman airs). * Jaime Sommers goes into semi-retirement from the OSI. * Steve Austin captures Lyle Stenning (Fortress leader). Stenning is soon sentenced life to in prison =1979= * Steve Austin retires from the OSI. =1985= * Max, the bionic dog, dies. * Chris Williams is killed in the line of duty, on a mission with Jaime Sommers. =1988= * Fortress stages the ninth raid for weapons. Oscar Goldman decides to call on Steve Austin. * Mike Austin crashes during his graduation solo flight. Rudy Wells rebuilds him with advanced bionics. =1990= * Steve and Jaime at World Unity Games. * Kate Mason becomes bionic. =1994= *'Nov' - Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers are finally married. Additional Notes * The Bionic Woman production moved from ABC to NBC for it's third season. Due to demands from the NBC Network Executives, Steve Austin and all events from "The Six Million Dollar Man" did not exist hence creating an altered timeline durring the third season. This Chonology is returning NBC's lack of courtesy by re-altering it back to to it's original form.